Collared to you
by LadyAdventure13
Summary: Smut/ Lemon 18 This story starts of from Sasasuka's blighted ending. This was going to be a story with Sasasuka, but Minegishi showed up and well this is what turned out. I hope you guys enjoy! Might be another chapter, but still unsure.


It had been almost 2 years and still no news on Sasasuka's return.

Where was he? Did he even plan on returning to Japan?

She sighed.

She'd worked hard these past 2 years since he'd left. She wanted to be someone who could be in equal standing with Sasasuka. Sure, she still wasn't as good with a computer as he was. But her investigational skills were so much better. So much so that she had been promoted a couple times.

At the moment she was working under Minegishi, Seiji. Even when the X-Day murders were solved and everyone seemed to forget all about those days. She and Minegishi still would search. His calm demeanor and his skill with words helped calm any explosive situation and now she was learning his trade. Yet, according to him she was already skilled in that department well beyond his teachings.

He had actually asked for her to work with him, since he'd seen how well she had done when interrogating Sauda and how she had managed to get him to talk while maintaining the atmosphere peaceful and the man at ease. Now she was called for interrogations and negotiations often now. She was now leading the gathering and collecting weapons from those who didn't want to give up the government issued guns and those who were selling illegal guns.

Though rare now, she would take time to patrol with her old Supervisor Mochida who had also moved up in ranks. Taking time to work with him had been a breath of fresh air, he always reminded her of her reason to why she became a cop. To help others. Mochida was always full of optimistic fatherly advice since day one.

"Hoshino." She glanced up from her computer monitor to find Minegishi standing at the door watching her with that charming smile she was used to seeing on his face. For a man in his 30s he was very good-looking. She had always wondered why suck a handsome man wasn't married yet. He had a great physic a very handsome face and the skill to swoon any woman.

In the past year of working with him she realized why. Just like her, he was married to his job. His life and daily routine consisted of work. He only went home to shower, sleep and change clothes. Sometimes he would bring a spare change of clothes leave it in the lockers and work through the night and take a quick nap in the nap room and just use the showers in the lockers.

Just like her.

After her brother hit it big with his band. He moved out and was now traveling, not just Japan, but surrounding areas as well. So now with no one home to fuss or cook for she went home to shower and sleep sometimes.

"Yes?" She replied.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go out for drinks?" He leaned his shoulder on the door frame, "My treat."

"Sure." She gathered all the papers together in a neat stack and stood. "I'll just go change out of my uniform." Grabbing her coat, she shut down her computer and headed toward the lockers. Changing out of her uniform she changed into the cream-colored dress she had come to work with. Putting on her warm leggings and coat she quickly finished and headed out to meet Minegishi who waited for her at the entrance.

Once outside she shivered once as the cold brisk air hit her face. She had started walking toward her favorite local bar for drinks, but Minegishi caught her hand and gently tugged on her. "Sorry, but would you mind if I take you somewhere else?"

"Sounds good." She said as a faint blush reached her cheeks. "Where do you want to go?" She asked, while looking down at their clasped hands. It had been a very long time since she felt the warmth of a larger palm in hers. Snapping out of her thoughts she pulled her hand from his a little awkwardly.

Not letting her dwell in that awkwardness, he took he hurried and opened the door to his car. "It's a surprise."

She both liked and disliked surprises. She entered his personal vehicle with his help and soon took off to their unknown destination.

She'd been looking out the window looking at all the passing Christmas decorations and couldn't find the same joy in them as she used too.

"Morioka and I have been catching up lately." Minegishi interrupted the silence.

Looking away from the cold outside she turned to Minegishi giving him her full attention. "It's been a while since he has been by the Shinjuku station. How is he?"

"His station is a bit busier now than Shinjuku, but he says it's still a hell of a lot calmer than it was before." He chuckled. "He asked for you and Yanagi."

"Oh?" She thought about Yanagi and smiled fondly, "Yanagi is still doing his own stuff as a detective. Still a father figure to everyone." She didn't want to ask the reason to why he asked about her though.

Minegishi chuckled under his breath. "You're not going to ask why he asked about you?"

"I wasn't but I suppose my curiosity is peaked now." She looked ahead at the car's lights ahead. "What did he ask?"

"Well... you've been moving up the Ranks pretty quickly for someone so young as yourself. He's just wanting to know my opinion on that."

She nodded, feeling an old fear rise up as her hand reached for her neck.

She no longer wore a collar but she still carried the necklace Sasasuka gave her before he left. "He still has doubts?"

Minegishi remained silent for a moment. He was picking his words so he wouldn't hit her to hard with the truth. "He stated that though X-Day murders were indeed solved. And the criminals are behind bars he still believes there's something we just overlooked. We've caught some of Adonis people, but they were just pawns. He believes the leader of Adonis just used those pawns to take the blame while he's out there someone scot free."

She nodded.

"There has to be some mastermind that had enough power to wipe people's minds and memories without even needing to be near."

She was perfectly aware of this. She still lived with the fear that it might start back up. She woke up in cold sweats with a feeling in her gut that it wasn't over. She could still hear the voice from the collar in her nightmares whispering they would be back for her.

This was one of the reasons why she buried herself in work. She hated being home by herself with these thoughts. "I have a feeling it isn't over yet either. I just want to be able to solve this even though everyone has been disbanded. I still want to uncover the truth." She clenched her fist determined. "If he suspects me he'll probably have someone watching me." She smiled, "That actually puts my mind at ease. I'll have someone watching me and that give me some semblance of protection." She couldn't deny that she had already thought about this already. "Someone will always know where I am and if something happens-if they try to take me or something they can at least have descriptions of who comes close."

There was silence in the vehicle for a moment before Minegishi laughed, startling her.

She blushed before she knew what was happening. "W-what?" She asked embarrassed.

Had she said something dumb?

Minegishi continued to laugh, making her worry about his driving, but it finally died down enough for him to apologize. "I'm sorry Hoshino." He cleared his throat. "We're here." He gestured at the location and parked his vehicle.

She still felt embarrassed as he ran to open her door and help her out. "Uh-thank you."

Her cheeks had finally returned to normal when they entered the bar. She looked at her surrounding and saw that this was no ordinary bar. The décor was a mixture of classic modern with traditional Japanese. She could tell this place was expensive and she wasn't dressed for the occasion.

As they waited to be seated she tugged on Minegishi's sleeve like a child hiding behind him. "Are you sure I can be here dressed like this?" she glanced down at her attire and knew it was not appropriate to the cocktail dresses and suite wearing people already there.

Minegishi looked at her and didn't find anything wrong. "Don't worry about what others think. You look beautiful."

Once again, her cheeks flared up.

She was still reeling from the compliment when he took her hand and hooked her arm to his. He walked her down into a more secluded area to which she was both glad and anxious to see. With her arm hooked with his at the elbow she couldn't help but have racing thoughts.

 _ **Is this a date!?**_ Her mind questioned.

As they took their seats Minegishi sat across from her smiling. "Order whatever you like. My treat."

She looked at the elegant calligraphy in the menu and didn't know what to order. She thought they were going to a bar but all she saw were foods that she couldn't even begin to pronounce. She did find something that caught her eye.

 _Crème de cassis._

She remembered Sasasuka ordering an orange cassis once. She hardly ever drank anything but beer, but then again, she had started drinking more fruity cocktails lately. She read the description and realized it was wine and not a cocktail. She saw strawberry daiquiri and decided to go with that.

"The cocktails here are amazing." He started as he seemed to see that she was ready to order.

"A strawberry daiquiri sounds good then." She looked at the menu for food. She was pretty hungry but the prices here were high. With widening eyes, she decided to settle for drinks and then make something at home to eat.

Minegishi chuckled, "Don't worry about the price just order whatever you like."

"But..." She felt guilty, "I can at least pay my portion." She felt it was only fair.

Minegishi's eyes crinkled at the corners, the only time his age truly showed. His smile made him look so mature and so handsome when the smile reached his eyes. "You are such a sweet woman. I think that is what I like most about you." Placing a hand over hers he held it rather gently before giving her a quick pat and letting go.

Her heart raced. _**What was that just now?**_

Their drinks were brought over and she quickly went to work on drinking it.

"I've told Morioka my opinion of you." He started as he set down his whiskey.

She bit her lip, unsure if she wanted to know. "What did you say?"

"I said that I didn't doubt you at all."

"Eh?"

He chuckled, "Let me explain." He looked at her in the eyes his glasses the only thing obscuring their direct gaze. She nodded and he continued. "I've worked with you for around a year. I specifically asked for you because I too was curious and wanted to keep my eye on you." He sighed looking down at his whiskey on the rocks. "Well you were not what I expected, that's for sure."

"How so?" She asked as she saw the tenderness in his face.

"I thought you indeed had something to hide. Why else would Adonis choose you as a sympathizer. So, I wanted to keep a watchful eye on you. I grew concerned when you started moving up the ranks too."

"I sure did do that, but I just wanted to be better so I could help more people."

"Yes, and as I took you as my underling I noticed just how focused you were. You were not doing it for yourself, but for all the people. I watched you waiting for you to drop your façade. To one day forget where you are and show your true colors. But no matter how long I have watched you I don't see any hint of malice in you."

She felt her heart race in her chest. She was also sure that her face was red once again.

"You are so beautiful. I just can't get enough from merely just watching you." He said softly. "I jealously watch as you talk to other officers or just how helpful you are to everyone."

"Mine...gishi." She was speechless. Was he confessing to her?

"I know I am well over someone you could take interest in. Someone too old for you. But I just wanted to at least tell you these feelings." He sighed taking a big gulp of his drink. "It upsets me that while watching you this Christmas season you both became excited and troubled as Christmas approaches. We are a day away from Christmas and there hasn't been word of his return."

She sucked in a breath at this unexpected turn of events. "I-I-"

"I know. You're probably going to say not to meddle in your business. But I just hate watching you look so sad. I do not wish to speak ill of someone who can't defend themselves. But I can at least tell you that you deserve far better. You deserve to be happy and you hanging this long without any word from them is cruel."

She felt her nose begin to burn as she felt the tears coming. She looked down at her drink _willing_ herself not to cry. She missed Sasasuka, but just as Minegishi explained. He had left her without so much a goodbye and in the past two years she had not heard a thing. No text. No phone calls. No email. Heck not even a letter.

She wished she had a beer instead of a fruity drink. She quickly downed the drink and the fruitiness of it didn't make her feel drunk yet. Minegishi ordered another one. Seeming to understand her sudden change. She was hurting. She was lonely and missing the man she thought would have been with her forever. But no matter what she couldn't bad mouth him. He was a great guy. He helped remove the collar that was threatening to kill her. He had been there for her for her whole ordeal, but that didn't mean that they would be together forever.

She understood that.

But maybe she was just naïve or a romantic. She was still stuck with thoughts of him.

Food arrived to which she started eating and she continued to drink. She was just finishing her latest drink without realizing how many she had drank and started feeling woozy. All the sugary drinks finally hitting her all at once. She felt everything start to sway. She knew for a fact her cheeks were red and she was feeling hot.

"I thought you could handle your liquor." Minegishi said softly that she thought she might have misheard him. "You've had enough, we should get you home." He called their server over and asked for the check. "I'm...fine. I caaan handle iit." She laughed at the way her words slurred. "I driiink sooo much more when I drink out with Saekiii."

"Come now I'll take you home." Helping her up he left a few big bills on the table. Wrapping an arm around her waist he helped out of there.

"Is this your door?" He asked the girl leaning heavily on his arm.

She looked up and nodded, fidgeting with her purse to open it. "Let me...the keys." she slurred.

Watching as she struggled he helped her. "I'm sorry Hoshino, I'll get the keys for you." Reaching into her purse he found the cool metal against his fingers and pulled them out. He found a cute key chain and only two keys in her ring. One being her home key and the other resembling the key from their lockers.

Opening the door, he was greeted by a clean scent. She leaned heavily on him but as she swayed in her steps she reached out for the wall. He thought she was trying to lean on that too, so he picked her up in his arms earning him a surprised yelp.

"I...I can walk." She tried to wiggle free, but he kept his hold on her.

"You're still pretty drunk. I'll take you to your room." He didn't mean anything by it, but he noticed just how close their faces were. The flowery smell of her shampoo enticing him. She was a beautiful woman. Young. Too young for him.

He was going to make sure she was alright and then leave.

Flipping on the lights to her apartment he noticed that this was indeed her place. It was neat but it was very feminine. She had pictures of her family. Her younger brother who'd he met a couple of times was now in pictures smiling happily as they held each other for photos. He also saw posters of him all over her walls or pictures of his concerts.

She truly did love her brother.

As he searched for her bedroom he heard her sniffle and glanced down as she wrapped her arms around his neck and hid her face against his chest.

 _ **Wait! What?**_

He glanced down and realized she was trembling in her arms. The only noise she was making was a quiet sniffling sound.

Confused as to what was happening he stopped dead in his tracks in front of an open door he believed was her room. "H-hoshino?" Everyone said he was a smooth talker. Good with his words, but at the moment he was drawing a blank.

"I-I'm sorry." She wrapped her arms even tighter. "I'm sorry." Hiding her face against his neck. "I hate...seeing mee like this." She shook with a thick-trembly voice.

"It's quite alright, Hoshino. It's my fault for letting you drink so much." He began to walk once again. He set her down on the bed but she wouldn't let him go. "Let me grab you a glass of water."

"Don't leave...please." she clung to him. Her small fragile hand tightly grasping his coat.

"I won't. I promise I'll be right back with some water." Making his voice gentle and soft he was able to convince her to let go.

"Please don't leave...I get scared being alone." She finally looked up at him. Her squinting eyes drunken pleading with him not to leave her. He felt saddened as this pulled on his heart strings.

He was a cop.

Meaning he had been around many people crying and clinging to him needing reassurance.

But watching this coming from her felt more real.

He _knew her._

He had grown used to her. She was tough. She never complained once, no matter how many times he gave her some ridiculous task that he knew made others complain. She worked harder than anyone he'd met, including himself.

She didn't ask for help or pretend to be someone else. That was why when Morioka asked him his opinion about her and if she could have been a part of Adonis. He had denied it vehemently.

Unable to help himself, he leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I'll be right back." He headed to her kitchen and quickly managed to find a cup and fill it with water. He headed back to her room and found her sitting up.

Her face wet with tears looked up at him. "You came back." She managed a sad smile. "I thought you would leave too." Wiping away her tears with the back of her hand. She quickly got off the bed and steadily walked toward him.

"Whoa! Be careful." Catching her quickly he set the cup of water at her bedside table and led her to the bed once again. "Let's get you to sleep."

"I'm scared." She started. Her words sounding less slurred. "I have nightmares when I'm here alone...I have nightmares of being collared again." she was whispering now. "I'm afraid of this feeling in my gut." She took a shaky breath. "I hate the silence of this place."

"I...I feel the same way. I hate the silence of my empty home."

She tightened her hold on him. "I fear it more than anyone." She whispered.

He set her back on the bed, this time he would make sure to let her sleep. "I'll be here. Just get some sleep." He tried to reassure her.

She seemed to be soberer as she nodded. "Please."

"Alright." Sitting on the floor he placed his back to bed.

 _ **What a day.**_ He thought. He had just wanted to spend time with her, but now he came in contact with her inner thoughts. Her fears.

Letting his mind wonder he soon felt a lot of movement on the bed behind him. Thinking she was tossing and turning in fitfully sleep he turned to find her drunkenly unbuttoning her pale button up dress.

His mind went blank for the second time that night. The first portion of her button up dress was already open, revealing a silky slip. Something that looked like a white camisole slip with lace on the revealing neck. It looked more like a lingerie than anything.

"W-wait." He started to say that he would leave and just stay on the couch but she looked up at him. Her innocent guiles eyes looked up at him confused.

"It's hot." With those clear eyes she resumed removing her dress. She managed to throw it at the dirty laundry basket and started removing her black leggings.

He immediately stood when he saw creamy thighs being revealed.

Was she trying to seduce him?

No. Looking at her he could tell she had no other motive than to remove what was constricting her.

Feeling like this was wrong he turned away. He was going to leave but she called him back. "Could you hold my hand?"

He turned and saw her kneeling on the bed, her hand outstretched toward him looking like an invitation. The sexiest invitation he'd ever received. He body was reacting to her sexiness. Maybe it had been too long since the last time he gave into his urges. Maybe he could just leave and pretend this was just all a dream.

Yeah. He should do that just walk out before he took things too far. She crawled forward, her drunken eyes looking more seductive than he could thought possible. Her hand still outstretched.

"M-Minegishi." She said.

His body was one set ahead his thoughts. He had moved forward taking her hand and twining his fingers with hers as his lips pressed hard against hers. Her body tensed to which he came to his senses. He was about to pull away but she tensed to which he came to his senses. He was about to pull away but she kissed him back. His body relaxing as her tongue entered his mouth. He could still taste the sweetness of the strawberry daiquiri she'd been drinking.

His heart was racing, pounding hard against his chest.

Removing his glasses, he placed them at the nightstand as he gently pushed her back into the bed. His hand greedily but gently touched her soft body. She gasped sweetly under him. His hand roamed her side sliding it lower and lower until he reached her silky thighs.

Her thighs felt warm and soft under his fingers her legs spasming at his tough. _**Great she is reacting sweetly to.**_ Encouraged by this he continued, his mind kept yelling at him.

This was wrong. She was drunk. She didn't know what she was doing. He was a grown man and he couldn't do this to him or her. He wasn't in a position for a one-night stand. She also still had someone else in her heart. The necklace around her neck proof of that.

He froze. His body finally listening to his head.

Her eyes questioned him, filled with passion. "Mi-minegishi?" she said his name in a breathy moan.

"We...we can't." He was finally able to think straight. "I can't do this to you when you probably won't remember this tomorrow... this is considered rape." he knew this as an officer of the law.

"Minegishi." Cupping his face, she looked him in the eyes. "I'm a big girl." She was inviting, "I've been sober for a while now."

He then realized she hadn't been slurring her words anymore.

"I started to break out of my drunken stupor when you scared me by picking me up."

"Wait..." He started to pull away.

"I consent to this." She leaned up and kissed him. "You don't have to stop." Caressing his cheek, she smiled up at him.

 _ **Wait.**_ He thought. _**She had just been clumsily moving around just moments ago.**_

"Don't get me wrong. I still feel everything shaking, but I know what's happening. The alcohol is just making me more...fun."

"We still shouldn't." He got off her in case he wouldn't be able to move later. She was still drunk and the alcohol was just making sound confident. "Go to sleep and once you wake up we can talk about this and perhaps maybe move forward."

She nodded, "Could you stay here with me though?" She moved to the far edge of the bed and patted the empty space next to her. "you can hang your suit on my closet. I have a few empty hangers. So it doesn't wrinkle."

If he did that, he would only have his undershirt and boxers...that could be dangerous. "It's alright I can just take them to the dry cleaners."

"It's fine really. My brother would walk around here in his boxers...Oh my brother! I still have some of his clothes in the next room if you want to go have a look and see if anything fits." She wasn't focusing on him she was pulling the blanket from underneath her. Catching a glimpse of her underwear as she lifted her legs up and under the blanket.

That was his que to go have a look at her young brothers' room for clothes. He needed to get his mind of the glimpse he had and the straining of his pants in the crotch area. Finding a big shirt from some band he had never heard he pulled it on and was surprised that it fit. Next, he was looking for pants but all he kept finding were skinny jeans. He was about to give up when he found some loose-fitting jogger pants. They were pretty short but they would do to sleep in.

Making sure to hang his suit he headed back to the room and make sure she was asleep. If she was then he would just sleep in the brother's bedroom or the living room, but she was sitting up on the bed a distraught look on her face until she saw him. Her face brightened up and she smiled happily.

"Thank you for staying here with me." she said contentedly.

She woke to find Minegishi sleeping soundly next to her. Her hand tightly clutching his shirt. She felt her face grow hot as she let her stiff fingers go of the shirt. Flexing her hand, she felt that her mouth was dry and her bladder full.

Though she felt a bit embarrassed about her behavior the night before she felt so relieved. Minegishi stayed with her and now the first time in a very long time she had slept peacefully without waking to a cold sweat infused nightmare.

She once again felt safe and protected.

First heading to the bathroom, she emptied her bladder and quickly took a shower to help with her hangover. Once out the shower she wore a bathrobe as she headed to the kitchen to get some water and make breakfast.

She'd been trying not to think, but she felt her face grow hot as she remembered how gently Minegishi's hands felt as they slid all over her body. It had made her feel excited and wanted, but he stopped. Perhaps he didn't like her that way?

She bit her lip as she was preparing a traditional breakfast.

Minegishi wasn't a bad buy. He'd been sweet and caring to her for the longest time. She just wished something would have happened last night. She had felt so cherished and wanted.

 _ **What about Sasasuka?**_ Her mind whispered.

Her hand immediately went to the necklace at her neck. It guiltily hung there as if to prove she still hung on to her feelings for him.

 _ **No! I shouldn't feel guilty. He left me without a word. He didn't even say when he would be back.**_ Her mind was being logical, but the ache in her chest was telling a different story. Her heart hurt, but it was ready to move on.

Finishing making breakfast, she went back to the bathroom to leave the necklace in a clear crystal bowl where she would put her earring before taking a shower. She would put it away in her jewelry box later on.

The smell of food woke him. His stomach growling at the fragrant smells of traditional Japanese breakfast. It was making his mouth water. Remembering where he was he looked at the bed to find it empty. So, she was up before him? At least she didn't scream when she saw him sleeping there. Which had been on his mind last night.

That was a good sign.

"Minegishi?" He heard her call. "Breakfast is almost ready if you like to wash up before." She heard her voice at the other end of the open door, but he didn't see her.

"Thanks, I'll do that." He was headed to the bath when his cell rung. Rubbing his face, he saw it was Morioka. Without grabbing his glasses, he made his way for the hall instead of heading for the door for the bathroom. "Minegishi speaking."

"I'm calling to let you know what you asked for."

"Give me a sec." Covering the phone he called out to Hoshino. "I have a call I have to take. I'll be stepping out for a minute."

"Okay." He heard her call back.

Smiling to himself he wondered if this was how married couples felt.

Once outside he left the door slightly ajar so it wouldn't lock behind him. "Tell me."

"He's back. Tokyo station has brought them back from the states."

"What?" he couldn't contain his growing dismay. "When?"

"They made it back two days ago. Technically they'll be off until after the weekend. They've been given time to settle in."

"Why are you just finding out?"

He heard a disapproving grunt at the other end. "I've been busy handling important cases. This was not my priority."

"Thanks again Morioka." he was thankful for this heads-up.

Another grunt of confirmation before silence at the other end.

 _ **Shit!**_ Just his luck.

Just like that. Almost as if appearing when his name was called. Sasasuka, the person in question was turning down the hallway, recognizable by his mint green hair. His red eyes widened upon seeing him. Then soon narrowed. "What are you doing here?" He asked, his words biting and just as cutting as they had been before.

At least that hadn't changed in the past two years.

"I should be asking you that." Minegishi wasn't just about to back down, not when he was so close to having the woman in his heart.

"I'm here for Hoshino. Obviously."

He smiled thinking his words carefully. "Obviously she's with me."

"She's your partner...well working under you. That doesn't make her yours." Sasasuka retorted.

"You left her for two years without a word. You showing up doesn't make her yours." He shouldn't be fighting like a teenager, but he felt his blood boil under his skin. He didn't want Hoshino to go back with him. The man she'd spent less than a couple of months was back when he'd been with her for over a year. Sasasuka's eyes narrowed. He'd hit a bulls-eye. "If you wish for her to be happy you should leave right now."

Sasasuka seemed undecisive. He stood there silent neither of them moving. That was only until the door cracked open.

"Minegishi." She whispered, perhaps still thinking he was on the phone. "Is it an important call?" She asked about to open the door even more, but he stood in the way knowing he was tall enough to block her view of Sasasuka. "Breakfast is ready. We can eat before we go?"

"No, it wasn't important-honey. I was just getting us the day off. That way we can enjoy Christmas together." He smiled milking it for Sasasuka's benefit. "Let's have breakfast together. After we can do anything you want" He knew this was going to make him jealous.

"Anything?" She asked shyly but sweetly.

He smiled. That was the most perfect response. Making sure she couldn't see Sasasuka he entered, "How about we continue where we left off last night?" He slowly closed the door behind him knowing Sasasuka would be livid.

"La-last night? Are you...sure." Her eyes questioned him but they seemed to invite him too. "Breakfast will get cold though." Her cheeks were a sweet reddish color as she blushed.

She was on the same level he was. He smiled as he heard the final click of the door behind him. He smiled elated. With quick movements he picked her up in his arms managing to get a startled squeal from her then she giggled.

God how he loved her.

Knowing that perhaps Sasasuka was still out there listening, he made sure to make pure and naïve Hoshino react to his advances so sweetly. Making it so he wouldn't come looking for her again.

Kissing her lips, she kissed him back.

Now he knew she was sober and he wouldn't hold back this time. His large hands circled her small body to him. Too excited to wait he untied the cord that held the bathrobe in place. She wore nothing underneath but he maintained it closed for a moment to tease himself. She looked at him, her eyes pleading with him as she leaned into his chest and rubbed her face against the softness of the shirt he wore.

Lifting her face by her chin he looked into her eyes. "Do you want to continue?" he hated himself for asking, but he wanted to make sure she did in fact want to do it.

She nodded, her face turning bright red. "Don't ask me that." she mumbled.

"You know once we do this... I will never want to let you go."

Her eyes brightened with tears at his words. "I understand. I want to do this." Circling his waist, she held him tight. "I don't want you to let me go either."

"I am too old for one-night stands. I want a woman I can love forever."

She nodded.

Feeling his heart race in his chest he wanted to make sure. "What about Sasasuka?"

She stiffened in his embrace. "I understand your fears and though I still have this...ache in my heart for him. I want to move on." She sighed. "I don't want to be...collared to him." she glanced up at him. "I want to have a family. I'm getting too old and way past marrying age..."

Not in his books. Japan had some old traditions where a woman past twenty-one was considered unmarriageable, but he thought it was a dumb tradition. "I love you, Hoshino."

Already getting the answer to his question he couldn't hold off anymore. He pushed Hoshino against the wall and started to remove his own clothing as he leaned down to kiss her. He heard her giggling as she too helped him remove his clothing.

They had just removed his t-shirt. His hands on the too short joggers, but he paused. He wanted to savor this. To take his time and do this as slowly as possible.

With both hands he slid them down to her waist. Moving slower and slower until they were cupping her soft yet firm behind.

She gasped sweetly as he pulled her hard to him and grinding his thigh on her pelvis. "Minegishi…"

Her voice enticed him.

 _ **Screw it!**_ He didn't want to wait any longer.

Picking her up, he crashed his lips to hers. Her still damp hair falling on either side of his face; caressing him.

Carrying her to bed, he quickly discarded the bathrobe leaving her nude and revealing everything. Kissing her feverishly he didn't give her a chance to feel embarrassed as his hands roamed her smooth body.

Reaching her sex, she gasped into his mouth as his fingers lightly caressed her up and down, focusing on her pebbled flesh. His fingers moved back and forth making her wriggle sweetly beneath him.

"I love you." He whispered against the smooth skin of her neck. His tongue began to trace the prominent collar bone before slowly trailing kisses to her breast. Not once letting up with his fingers on her sex. "I've waited a long time to tell you that." He whispered before closing his mouth on her breast.

She arched her back. Moaning as he sucked and swirled his tongue around her nipple. She gasped as she reached for his shoulders her nails digging in hard.

 _ **Kitten has claws.**_ He thought with a smile only to remember that he had heard Sasasuka call her _dumb cat_ before.

At the memory he felt a bit of anger flare up making him flex and jerk his fingers entering her in the process.

She moaned his name.

 _ **That's right. Call**_ _my_ _ **name. You're here with me now.**_ His mind whispered possessively as he left a mark on her chest just above her rapidly beating heart. _**I'll make you feel like you've never felt before.**_ Leaning up he kissed her desperately. _**I'll make you feel so good that you'll never want anyone else but me.**_

She was feeling so dazed. Her head was spinning and she was feeling so wanted. She could hear and feel her heart beating in her chest. She felt like she could hardly breathe. Minegishi was an expert. His fingers entering her knew what they were doing as they found her pleasure points. They teased her, building up heat in her lower abdomen ready for release at any moment.

Her mind was blank as her back arched. Her hips lifting off the bed and thrusting forward into his fingers. Wanting him to grind his palm against her her.

It had taken her a moment to realize that Minegishi was no longer kissing her or that his weight was no longer on top of her either. She glanced down to find his face between her legs lapping and sucking on her clit.

"M-M…minegishi!" she felt embarrassed as shed never had anyone go down on her before. She propped herself on her elbows as she tightened her thighs closed. But his sharp eyes were now full of lust and passion as he wrapped his arms around her thighs and opened her legs wide.

"Watch me..." he mumbled against her sex making her groan and reflexively thrust her pelvis up to his awaiting mouth giving her exactly what she wanted.

He complied by once again swirling his tongue and fingers inside her.

"Minegishi!" she felt she was about to climax. Her heart was beating out of her chest. "Minegishi _please!"_

She cried out when she felt a piercing pleasure pain as Minegishi entered her. She felt full…fuller than she had ever felt before.

Glancing at Minegishi he was looking at her his feverish eyes not missing a thing as he grabbed her hips, lifting them off the bed and thrusted deeply into her all the way to the hilt.

He sheathed himself deeply within her farther than anyone had ever gone.

It had been all she needed to push her over the edge. She felt the heat that had been building up spill over making her body rock violently. She cried out his name. She wanted to be held as she climaxed.

Seeming to realize what she wanted he leaned down, pressing his body to hers. Her hands circled his shoulders digging into his back as she trembled while he kissed her sweetly leaving markings in his wake.

Watching her in the throes of passion almost made him want to join her. But he wanted her to enjoy this further. Fighting of his own pleasure he continued.

Once he felt her fingers stop digging into his skin and begin to caress him he began to thrust slowly. She gasped as she was still coming down from the effects of passion.

"Remember my shape." He grunted in her ear as he thrusted quicker; picking up his pace. "I will be the only one to make you feel this good." Nibbling on her ear he could hear her moan his name. "I'll be the only one you'll think of now. Your thoughts. Your time. Your body. _Your_ life. Fill them up with only me."

"Yes!" she replied breathlessly. "I'll do it…only if you…only if you promise-you'll never leave me." Her arms tightened around him. Her face hiding in his neck as she pressed hard kisses and markings on his body.

"I promise." He watched as she started to build herself up again. He couldn't help it anymore. He watched her passionate expressions. Cupping her breast he placed his fingers in her mouth watching how erotic and sensual she looked sucking on them.

Grabbing her hips he lifted her up and turned her over pushing her face down into the bed. Opening her legs her lifted her rump up a bit and entered her once again. She cried out.

He leaned down against her back. His lips lightly sucking and licking her shoulder as he reached over caressed her swollen clit before entering her.

He felt her jerk and cry out as he stretched her out more having his member and two fingers inside the same hole.

She muffled her cries of passion into the bed as his member grew harder at the sound of her voice. His fingers swirled inside her looking for her g-stop he had found earlier as his member thrusted deeply in and out of her.

She screamed his name. Her body convulsing underneath him as she came harder than before. She was bucking underneath him her insides twitching and squeezing him as her heat rushed over his fingers and all over the bed.

Her legs trembled her hands fisted in the sheets as he thrusted hard inside her until he emptied himself inside her gasping for breath her pulled out and before his strength gave out he lay beside her.

Catching his breath, he pulled her listless body to him. She was still trembling as he kissed her forehead. "Are you okay?" he asked breathlessly.

Her shaky hand slowly glided over his chest. "Y-yes…" her body still shook in his arms still coming down the throes of passion. "Ama…zing."

He smiled as he ran his fingers through her hair. Watching as she fell asleep exhausted.

"I probably went to hard on you. " kissing her hand he tightened his hold on her. "You'll be feeling it more later." He chuckled as he saw her porcelain skin begin to show the markings of his possessiveness. "Not to worry. I've asked for Christmas and a few days off." Covering her up with blanket he too fell into an exhausted sleep.


End file.
